nubes
by bErEhUrO
Summary: me arrepiento de haberte causado daño y lamento no pder volver a ser lo que una vez fui
1. Chapter 1

XD!O.o: hola primero q todo Naruto no me pertenece,

""pensamientos -diálogos jejeje y no olviden comentar sino los visitare en la noche y robare su comida muaca muaca

Este fic no es recomendado para aquellos que son fans de temari este puede ser un poco ofensivo y este es un anime shikaino aunque no lo parezca al inicio. JEJE y tiene unos pequeños errores

Las nubes están a la mitad para así tapar el sol

"no me llamas creo que todo acabo, fui un tonto al enamorarme de ti y no lo supe ver"

Aquí te tengo aferrada a mi Ino, siento la tensión en tus dedos apretándome fuertemente y tu cuerpo frágil un poco congelado debido a esta lluvia en este amanecer nublado una mirada triste sobre mi, tus lagrimas siguen cayendo desde tus ojos bajando poco a poco a tus mejillas yo quería secar las lagrimas que cubrían tu rostro pero al verlas solo se reflejaba la imagen de un hombre que no era yo y simplemente me dolía verlo pero no quería sentirme mal al estar a tu lado aun si solo es para darte aliento y solo ser un amigo tu me olvidaste y yo no te olvide hasta hoy y sigo arrepentido de lo que paso, lamento si alguna vez te cause este dolor.

Flash back

Empezó a sonar el despertador, en el marcaban las 8 de la mañana de seguro mi madre había puesto el despertador, pero era normal que como de costumbre se le olvido atrasar el reloj una hora, a las 7 de la mañana y el día empezaba ser problemático sentía como el sol resplandecía en mis parpados que seguían cerrados poco a poco los empecé abrir en el cielo estaba el sol que me cegaba lentamente pero el sol estaba en medio de 2 inmensas nubes grises que estaban separadas ¿Por qué esas nubes no podían pegarse y así tapar ese sol que me fastidiaba.

El celular empezó a sonar, era Ino no había día en que ella no llamara pero por que hoy tenia que llamar a estas horas del día cada día ella se volvía mas problemática que rayos me hizo querer estar contigo.

El celular volvió a sonar y cuando estaba a punto de apagarlo en el teléfono no era Ino la que llamaba sino Temari el tomo rápidamente el teléfono

T-Shikamaru? Estas ahí?

S- si claro ¿Cómo estas? ¿necesitas algo? Dijo mientras sonreía levemente

T- estoy bien, ¿Ino no esta contigo verdad?

S- no claro que no y a que debo su llamada mi bella dama

T-¿me podrías hacer un pequeñito favor? ¿Si?

S- lo que tu quieras hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer

T-¿de verdad? podrías venir a mi casa es que hoy me siento muy sola y no me gusta sentirme así ¿podrías?

S- si ya voy para ya decía mientras empezaba a sonrojarse mientras pensaba en la idea de estar solo junto a Temari

T-bueno aquí te espero adiós

S-¿por qué me sonrojo? solo es una chica al final de cuentas solo que a diferencia de Ino tiene un cuerpo bien formado y no que Ino tuvo que utilizar vendas antes no me imagino lo problemático que fue eso y ella tiene mas experiencia satisfaciendo a los hombres y complaciéndolos y lo mejor es que ella sabe que hacer en la hora de acción

El chico se mantenía serio pero en su rostro se notaba notablemente su cambio de tono de su tono pálido a un tono de los tomates rojos que estaban frescos

Shikato-¡shikamaru ya levántate que tu novia aquí te esta esperando!

S-"que tenia que estar haciendo hoy aquí tendré que deshacerme de ella rápido y no dejar esperando a Temari ¿Por qué tuve que ser el novio de Ino ella es idéntica que mi madre de problemática, supongo que ya sabia que nunca me casaría con ella

Perezosamente salio de la cama y empezó a caminar por ese estrecho pasillo en su casa y tomo la primer ropa que encontraba, y cuando el chico estaba por ponerse esa red protectora unos brazos lo tomaron alrededor de la cintura

Ino- shikamaru eres un idiota por que no me contestabas el teléfono o tan siquiera por que no fuiste a saludarme en un día tan especial como hoy no vas a felicitarme?

S-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es especial?

I-(frunce en seño) de verdad eres un idiota Shikamaru no me digas que volviste a olvidar mi cumpleaños

S-ah si claro eso ya lo sabía

I-¿de verdad? Dijo la chica emocionada ¿me compraste algo?

S- ehh en cuanto a eso no sabia que darte así mañana saldremos y tu elegirás lo que quieras

I-hubiera sido mejor una sorpresa y tu sabes que cualquier cosa me hubiera gustado viniendo de ti pero entonces ya se que es lo que quiero de regalo

S- así ¿Qué es? "espero que no sea algo muy caro"

I- hoy no tengo ningún pendiente y tsunade estará hoy muy ocupada en su trabajo y supongo que no necesitara hoy al equipo inoshikacho y quería hoy que estuviéramos juntos hoy todo el día ¿Qué te parece? Y así te ahorras el dinero

S-"¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero dejar en su casa a Temari tengo que deshacerme de Ino" lo siento Ino yo creo que hoy no puedo Tsunade dijo que me presentara hoy con ella lo mas pronto posible y supongo que me pondrá una misión de investigación solo para mi

I-ahh ok bueno (bajo su rostro un poco, y fingió una sonrisa leve para evitar que esa misma lagrima volviera a caer) entonces por lo menos ven a la fiesta que sakura organizo para mi cumpleaños ¿podrías?

S-(el inclino la cabeza con tristeza en los ojos y se abrazo a el mismo el sabia que lo que le decía cada día le hacia mas daño y sabia lo orgullosa que era ella y no se permitía llorar frente a el, en un momento la abrazo y su rostro frío de siempre mirando hacia el horizonte y con completa flojera cambio se dejo llevar y de repente sonríe hacia ella) te prometo que estaré ahí para la fiesta y no me despegare ni un momento de ti

I-(ino no pudo controlarlo de sus ojos salieron miles de lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba tratando de secar en su camisa esas lagrimas que parecían interminables veía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y recordaba los buenos momentos juntos) gracias shikamaru (se podía oír mientras se escondía en su camisa)

el chico la abrazo todavía mas fuerte, Ino podía sentir que esas manos grandes en las que ella se sentía segura la apretaban hacia el, ella detuvo su llanto el chico la soltó y tomo de su mano y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa

I-shikamaru ¿te digo algo?

S-ahh si

I- yo compre este vestido ayer y quería llevarlo puesto hoy para ti así que ¿Cómo me veo shikamaru? (decía la chica mientras se sonrojaba notablemente)

Justo cuando Shikamaru esta por responderle a la chica el vio un poco atrás de la chica a Temari observándolos levemente ella traía una ropa indescriptible era demasiado corta a diferencia del kimono negro que siempre utilizaba traía un short negro que podía mostrar las piernas notablemente y una camisa que resaltaba sus pechos esta vez Temari tenia el pelo suelto y su banda ninja no estaba en su frente sino al igual que Shikamaru ella la traía en su brazo.

Temari sintió la mirada del chico hacia ella y solo sonrió el solo se había quedado en shock no podía moverse parecía haberse quedado petrificado por la mirada de aquella chica.

Ino continuaba sonrojada y cuando volvió a ver a shikamaru para oír lo que tenia para decirle pudo notar su rostro como si estuviera perdido en su imaginación imaginándose quien sabe que cosa ella giro rápidamente para ver que era lo el estaba viendo con tanta atención ella pudo ver a Temari ella empezó que algo le salía por dentro y solo pudo gritar con su enojo un ¡SHIKAMARU! El chico rápidamente regreso en si y solo se acerco hacia Ino y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo "bueno ya se me esta haciendo tarde ya me voy" a la chica no le dio tiempo de decir nada solo se hundía en su enojo y tristeza

Shikamaru acerco hacia Temari fingió una conversación con ella en la que según ambos iban por el mismo rombo y decidieron ir juntos.

I-"¿por qué haces esto shikamaru? ¿No te das cuentas de que me estas haciendo daño?" la chica salio corriendo del lugar cubriéndose el rostro que corría en lagrimas ella solo quería un poco de aliento de su amiga la cerda

Sakura estaba en la casa de Ino arreglando todo para la fiesta de su amiga aunque en realidad solo estaba regañando a Naruto y a Chouji ya que Naruto intentaba poner los adornos y solo tiraba las cosas mientras Chouji solo dejaba migajas por todos lados y cuando ella estaba lista para soltarles un golpe el celular sonó milagrosamente para los 2 chicos frente a ella.

I-¿sakura? (apenas pudo decir ya que no podía contener el llanto)

S-¡ino! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? (dijo la amiga preocupada)

I-necesito verte te espero en la florería por favor ven rápido en verdad necesito verte

Ino colgó sakura ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra ella salio corriendo y dejo

A cargo a Kakashi que estaba leyendo la nueva edición del libro que Jiraiya le había regalado ella llego lo mas pronto posible y cunado llego solo vio a su amiga llorando tratando de secar sus lagrimas con un pequeño papel que traía en la mano

S-se acerco muy segura hacia su amiga y tomo el papel que Ino traía en sus manos) Ino ya deja de llorar ya me canse de estar viéndote así, yo soy la frentona llorona ¿no? Y tu eres la que tiene que venir a consolarme no al contrario

Ino levanto la mirada y vio a su amiga sonriéndole firmemente

S-¿ahora si me vas a decir por que lloras en vez de colgarme el teléfono como lo hiciste antes?

I-se que es muy tonto pero estoy volviendo a llorar por el idiota de Shikamaru

s-"ese idiota"¡idiota!

Ino quedo inmóvil y sorprendida de lo que su amiga le había dicho

S-yo no quería decírtelo por que tenia miedo de hacerte mas daño pero ven tengo que mostrarte algo

Sakura tomo del brazo a ino y empezó a caminar junto a ella

I-¿A dónde vamos?

S- a la casa de Temari (dijo muy seriamente)

En la casa de Temari

T- ¿pudiste ser un poco menos obvio Shikamaru? Me pusiste unas caras de pervertido hace un rato, realmente Ino es una idiota que no se dio cuenta

S- eso fue tu culpa Temari ¿por qué tenias que estar vestida así? Y aparte se supone que yo iba venir no que tu ibas a venir a mi casa

T- AY ¿no te gusto como me vestí para ti solamente y para nadie mas?

S- idiota claro que si pero pudiste haberme esperado de por si se me había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños y se había comprado la ropa que traía para verse bien para mi y en ese momento tenias que aparecer

T-(empezó a carcajearse) ¡se compro esa ropa fea para ti! (decía mientras continuaba riéndose

S-ella no se veía tan mal

T- pero yo me veía mejor ¿no?

S-ustedes 2 se visten completamente distinto

La mirada de Temari se cruzo con la de Shikamaru, en un instante se le corto la respiración al chico mientras ella mojo sus labios, un pequeño gemido salio de Shikamaru ella se aproximo a el, le acaricio el rostro y lo vio fijamente con un aire conmiserativo, Shikamaru se había ido a una realidad de ensueño una parte de el quería huir pero el estaba contra la pared y las emanaciones de la cercanía el aliento y la las manos de Temari lo intoxicaban.

Sakura y Ino habían llegado a la casa de Temari empezaron a oír unos sonidos era seguro que la voz que se oía era la de Temari cerca de ellas había una ventana y era justo donde las voces provenían Ino quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro ella solo volteo por un momento y pudo ver como su novio la besaba y como poco a poco quitaba las ropas de Temari ella se lleno de terror y las lagrimas que ya se habían secado volvieron a brotar pero esta vez ella ya no sabia la razón de ellas no sabia si era por enojo, tristeza, decepción o rabia ella no sabia que era lo que sentía y ella por dentro sabia que esto estaba ocurriendo y simplemente no lo había querido aceptar.

Antes de que Ino se hubiera quitado de la ventana Shikamaru había visto de reojo el rostro de Ino y aunque volvió a voltear no la vio el pudo haber continuado pero el sintió como algo por dentro se había roto en pedazos, empezó a sentirse triste pero no sabia por que el solo empujo a Temari y le dio la espalda, la luz de la luna empezaba a verse para entonces esa luna brillaba en su perfil su rostro se veía talvez frió, Temari se quedo viéndole pero el chico ni siquiera lo noto solo camino hacia la ventana y vio a unas chicas alejándose al principio no las reconoció por que estaban un poco lejos de la casa e iban corriendo y luego se dio cuneta que eran Sakura y lo mas importante Ino, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas sin saber por que el nunca se había quitado la ropa así que salio corriendo para alcanzar a Ino


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru salió corriendo y seco las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos solo miraba hacia abajo solo ver las nubes le recordaban a ino, no sabia que hacer el sabia que lo que había hecho no era cualquier cosa, le empezó a doler la cabeza tenia un poco de fiebre pero el tenia que buscar a ino su cuerpo empezó a detenerse y a perder el equilibrio un desmayo le venia encima y pronto el perdió la conciencia suerte que su amigo Chouji había salido para comprar unas cosas y lo pudo ver caerse.

En la casa de Chouji

C- Shikamaru ¿te encuentras bien?

S-AH si ¿Dónde estamos Chouji? ¿Dónde esta ino?

C-¿ino? ¿Paso algo? Yo vi salir corriendo a Sakura

S- nada que te importe Chouji

C-no puedo creer que a mi también me hayas mentido hasta ahora

S- ¿Qué ¿ ¿De que hablas?

C-¡como que no me iba importar como lastimaste a Ino a uno de los nuestros del equipo INOSHIKACHO! no se si esto te lo pueda perdonar aun si eras mi mejor amigo de todos modos

S-espera Chouji tu estas confundiendo las cosas existe algo que tu no sabes bueno en realidad que nadie sabe

C-¿Qué?

S-¿recuerdas cuando Naruto había regresando después de 3 años y yo estaba saliendo con Temari?

C-si

S-¿recuerdas que desde entonces yo estaba interesado en Ino?

C-si, y también fue el día en que terminaste con Temari

S- hace 3 días Kankuro y Temari regresaron

C-que ahora me vas a decir que querías volver con ella

S- IDIOTA deja que termine, ese día que regresaron tsunade nos llamo a los 3 para una misión nada importante pero se que cuando vi a Temari ella estaba muy mal pero yo sabia que era mejor así para ella que haberle mentido cuando la hokage termino los 3 salimos Kankuro quería hablar conmigo en secreto yo simplemente acepte Temari ya se había ido Kanguro luego la alcanzaría al principio solo me empezó a decir de lo mal que se sentía Temari pero yo solo le podía decir que eran mejor así las cosas que luego lastimarla luego en ese momento la mirada de Kankuro cambio solo veía como me veía con odio y rabia lentamente el se acerco a mi oído y sonrió y dijo "estas lo suficiente mente seguro como para provocar la muerte de esa chica que tanto quieres y mejor dicho "ino" al inicio estaba pensando en solo ignorarlo pero luego empezó a decir me de la nueva posición de la aldea de la arena había hecho la cual era mortal, la aldea de la arena y de la hoja había decidido utilizarla solo hasta que akatsuki apareciera , el estaba decidido en dársela a Ino le dije que no permitiría que le diera nada pero la próxima misión Ino iría con Kankuro a la aldea de la arena y aunque no bebiera nada el la mataría aun si fuera con sus manos a menos que estuviera con Temari hoy mismo día en que rompí con ella y el cumpleaños de Ino

C-¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Ino?

S-creo que tenia miedo de que le hicieran daño lo mejor era que ella no se hubiera enterado y hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo de terminar con Temari sin problemas pero el día que dijo todo eso Sakura estaba pasando por ahí supuse que ella no había oído nada por que venia escuchando música y pensé que ella me habría dicho algo si hubiera escuchado, y hoy recuerdo que antes Temari me había dado algo de tomar y estoy seguro que tenia algo en el por eso actué como actué te juro que no sabia lo que hacia apenas y recuerdo lo que dije solo empecé a recuperar la conciencia cuando vi a Ino no me imagino lo que habrá visto pero cuando iba a buscarla perdí la conciencia

C- lo siento amigo de verdad no quise dudar de ti y ahora ¿que quieres que hagamos? No creías que te dejaría solo en esto

S-bueno aun no estoy seguro pero creo que si tengo una idea, quiero que le lleves esto a Ino o mejor solo entrégaselo a sus padres en su casa que se lo den a ella

Ino y diles que es de mi parte mientras yo hablare con ella

C-¿quieres darle a ino un pequeño paraguas en el que ni siquiera yo quepo? Yo una persona no gordo solo un poco rellenito

S-jeje creo que si, yo se lo que estoy haciendo iré a buscar a Ino y decirle la verdad espero que no sea demasiado tarde ah y también entrégale esta carta pero por nada del mundo la abras.

El chico salio su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente desesperado por ir a buscar a la chica, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso no sabia como lo tomaría Ino si es que Ino lo rechazara el sabia que se sentiría mal pero no por su decisión sino por no haberle dicho la verdad a Ino mientras al mismo el chico pensaba donde podría estar ella era una chica tan problemática que podría estar en cualquier lado hasta que llego a un parque en un momento el se quedo estático no pudo moverse había tenido una gran impresión se quedo viendo hacia enfrente su corazón empezó a bajar su ritmo su aliento frió empezaba a verse empezaba hacerse frió el clima y el chico había olvidado traerse una chamarra pero el no reaccionaba el esperaba ver una calle de ilusión de poder decirle a la chica la verdad y lo importante que era ella para el , su calculo había fallado inversamente no, el no la había olvidado hasta hoy "era inútil ya era tarde" era lo único que el chico tenia en la cabeza todo había cambiado en un instante.

Ino solo se estaba sentada junto a sasuke mientras el intentaba consolarla nada mas sasuke era demasiado serio solo la escuchaba no decía ninguna palabra y llego un momento en el que el la abrazo tal vez así se calmaría un poco, ella no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que había visto ella no lo aceptaba ella simplemente lo amaba demasiado.

Shikamaru estaba en shock pero la gente que pasaba no lo notaba estaba perturbado no sabia que pensar de eso hasta que llego a una conclusión falsa pero que su cabeza no podía dejar salir el pensaba que tal vez no fue no que Ino esperaba no era lo que ella necesitaba el solo era un ninja huevon que no supo demostrar sus sentimientos tal vez no lo suficiente para vencer a sasuke tal vez ella quería estar con sasuke pero aun no le daba razones para terminar hasta hoy lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos solos y si ella no podía ser feliz con el a su lado el esperaba que con otro lo pudiera ser con otro.

La lluvia había empezado a brotar en el momento justo el no quería que nadie lo viera sacar esas pocas lagrimas que quería sacar en con la lluvia nadie lo podría notar el se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa quería olvidar todo.

En la casa de Ino

Toda la gente actuaba de manera normal parecía que la noticia aun no había corrido tal vez los únicos enterados eran sakura y el, pensaba Chouji asi que se apuro y saludo a lso padres de Ino

Inoichi-hola Chouji que bueno que ya regresaste ya casi todo esta listo para la fiesta y ¿no viene Shikamaru contigo? (empieza a buscarlo con la vista)

C-ah siento decepcionarlo pero el no viene conmigo y es quiero que le de esto a su hija de parte de el. (Le entrega el paraguas y la carta)

I-(sonríe) mmm este paraguas me trae buenos recuerdos esa vez Ino estaba muy contenta cuando regreso a casa ¿sabes chouji? Y ¿Por qué me los das tu Chouji? ¿Shikamaru no va a venir?

C-yo creo que si pero solo por si acaso el me dijo que se los diera ya que el es muy olvidadizo

I-ahh bueno en eso tiene razón bueno entonces mientras hay que esperar a mi hija ven adentro a la fiesta chouji

C-lo siento señor Inoichi yo quiero esperar afuera a Shikamaru

I-ahh bueno esta bien yo no te lo voy a impedir

Shikamaru tenia que pasar por la casa de Ino para llegar a su casa ella tenia que vivir cerca de el era todo tan problemático solo bajo la mirada cuando paso enfrente de su casa Chouji prefirió no decirle nada a su amigo y solo verlo pasar sin ser notado Sakura estaba adentro y alcanzo a ver lo pasar ella estaba decidida en reclamarle

Sakura-¡SHIKAMARU! (grito la joven)

Shikamaru no podía ver a nadie a los ojos en ese momento solo siguió caminando sakura iba a ir tras el hasta que Chouji la detuvo

S-Chouji no quieras defenderlo solo quítate

C-yo no me voy a quitar sakura tu estas cometiendo un error yo se que Shikamaru cometió un error pero no es lo que tu piensas

Al final Chouji le contó todo a sakura hasta que la convenció y la hizo prometerle que no se iba entrometer hasta que las cosas se terminen ya sea mal o bien.

Ino regreso a su casa toda la noche ella fingió como si nada hubiera pasado sakura prefirió no preguntar y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Chouji todos se retiraron y Ino solo se encerró en su cuarto

Inochi-¿no vino shikamaru? ¿Verdad?

i-ahh creo que no pero es mejor así

I-¿se pelearon?

i-no solo no quiero saber nada de el en este momento solo quiero estar sola fue mucha fiesta para solo una noche ¿no crees? (sonríe)

I-(empieza a carcajearse) creo que si bueno pero antes de que me vaya ten te lo manda Shikamaru ¿aun lo recuerdas?

La joven yamanaka iba a empezara llorar pero ella no se lo permitió y escondió su rostro de su padre

I-ahh si claro me dijiste que no querías saber nada de el ¿verdad? Bueno de todos modos te lo dejo aquí Ino

Su padre cerro la puerta ella no tardo en ver lo que su padre le había dejado en la cama, pronto sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin parar, ella abrazo aquel paraguas junto a ella y tomo la carta

Querida Ino:

Bueno en realidad no soy bueno para las cartas pero la razón de esta es para decirte y recordarte lo muy importante que eres para mi se que es un poco frió que te lo diga así pero es que soy un verdadero idiota Ino, pero este idiota te ama con todo su corazón y solo quería recordártelo sea lo que sea que hayas decidido si ya estas leyendo esta carta es por que ya hable con tigo y te dije lo que paso y en verdad espero que algún día me perdones y si lo hiciste de todos modos te amo y como yo sabia que tu querías una sorpresa espero que esta te haya gustado ¿te acuerdas del paraguas? Espero que si por que yo no lo olvidare nunca

TE AMO Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

PD: me hubiera gustado haber cumplido la promesa de aquella vez.

I-eres un idiota Shikamaru me gustaría creer tus palabras por que yo en verdad quiero creerlas por que yo si te sigo amando Shikamaru TE AMO.

La chica pronto se durmió abrazando aquel paraguas y aquella carta.

El sueño de Ino (recuerdo de aquel paraguas)

Ino-SHIKAMARU LEVANTATE

Shikamaru-ahh si perdón perdón mama (abre un solo ojo)

I-yo no soy tu madre Shikamaru (dice la niña enojada)

S-ahh eras tu Ino así que no importa (se vuelve a acomodar)

I-SHIKAMARU! (Grita la joven) no se por que eres así si solo tenemos 8 años pareces un viejo de 60

S-si si yo soy un viejo de 60 a si que déjame dormir y tráele una cobija y una almohada a este viejo

I-(empieza a reírse) tu no eres un viejo Shikamaru pero si te lo traigo me prometes que iras con migo al festival?

S-ah eso si te lo prometo Ino "al final mis padres me van a obligar a que vaya con ella"

La niña corrió por la almohada y la cobija pronto aquel niño se había quedado dormido y para cuando lo levantaron sus padres a el solo le había dado tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, pronto tocaron la puerta el esperaba ver a la problemática niña y a su amigo Chouji, pero cuando abrió la única que estaba era ella con su yukata color rojo con flores carmesí alrededor en realidad ella se veía muy bonita y atrás de ella sus padres quien después le dijeron que Chouji no vendría por una infección en el estomago. Al final tuvieron que ir solo ellos dos pronto las dos familias salieron al festival y al frente iban Ino y Shikamaru que era jalado por aquella niña

Ino-y ¿Qué te parece mi yukata? ¿Verdad que me veo linda?

Shika-al fin te ves como una niña Ino

Pronto llego un golpe llego a su cabeza de tarde de Ino

Ino-a ti ¿Qué tipo de niñas te gustan?

S-ahh bueno creo que una chica delgada de cabello rubio ojos claros y que no sea tan problemática como mi madre

I-lo siento Shikamaru pero tu no eres mi tipo

S-idiota tu no tienes todas las características "tu eres igual de problemática que mi madre"

I-claro que si pero ¿por que traes ese paraguas? Yo no creo que hoy llueva

S-tal vez personas como tu piensen eso pero yo estoy seguro de que hoy lloverá y seria muy problemático si me mojo

I-¡mira Shikamaru esas flores vamos a verlas!

Antes de que el niño se negara la niña lo jalo hacia las flores el abrió ese paraguas que traía

S-Ino estoy seguro de que en pocos minutos va a empezara llover ¿quieres meterte en el paraguas?

I-shikamaru mira hacia arriba

S-¿Qué? Solo hay una planta de cerezo ¿no?

I-(frunce el seño) no es una flor de cerezo de verdad eres un idiota Shikamaru (empieza a sonrojarse) es un muerdago y ¿sabes estamos en época de navidad?

S-¿Y?

La niña rápidamente se acerco a labios del niño, antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar

Prométeme que cuando cumplamos 18 nos casaremos

En la casa de Shikamaru

Shikamaru había llegado a su casa nadie estaba ahí sus padres estaban en la fiesta de Ino el siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cama el se iría de la aldea de la hoja por un tiempo necesario para olvidar a Ino no sabia si podría hacerlo apenas se daba cuenta del pinchazo que tenia en el alma el mundo se había parado para el junto con su corazón el sentía que aun que casi no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo el la extrañaba muchísimo, sufría aun estaba enamorado de aquella chica el mundo se había detenido ya que se detenía el tiempo para el cuando pensaba en ella y esa vez no la podía dejar de pensar y a pesar de todo su dolor el no la buscaría mas la dejaría ser feliz o eso era lo que pensaba en su mente.

La veía por la ventana no era mas que un reflejo de su pensamiento. Solo esperaba seguir viéndola en sus sueños.

la noche y la luna llena solo les ofrecían solo un poco de atmósfera.

En la casa de Ino

Ino-idiota ese fue nuestro primer beso

La chica quiso volver a leer aquella carta aun si era mentira pero cuando la estaba volviendo a leer se dio cuenta de un detallé en la carta explicaba que le había hablado antes diciéndole la verdad pero a que verdad se refería la chica se pregunto por un momento se sintió feliz y queria oir lo que Shikamaru tenia que decirle pero antes beso aquella carta

Con Shikamaru

El chico se acababa de levantar pero se sintió feliz por un momento el juraba haber notado la luz de los ojos de Ino cuando los de el estaban cerrados y haber sentido el calor de sus labios sin haberlos rosado.


End file.
